A Secret Revealed
by Gogirl
Summary: Penny reveals what she's been doing to help her uncle! In this part, a trap is being set for Gadget! R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inspector Gadget". DIC does. I'm simply another devoted fan.

  
  
  
  


A Secret Revealed: Part 1 by Gogirl

  
  


Chapter 1- Claw's latest scheme

  
  


Penny strolled into the kitchen, smelling something burning. She figured Uncle Gadget was cooking something already; he wasn't exactly what you would call "a master chef". She loved him dearly, but he had a screw or two loose.

  
  


Her uncle was a police inspector, assumed to be the world's greatest police inspector. But the truth was, he never solved a case in his entire career. It was always Penny and her dog, Brain who solved the cases. They let him have the credit. He didn't know this, of course.

  
  


"Hi, Uncle Gadget," Penny said, cheerfully. "What are you making?"

  
  


"I'm trying to make pancakes," said Inspector Gadget, holding a spatula prying a black lump off the pan. "I think I had them over done."

  
  


Just then, his Top-Secret Gadget Phone rang. He pulled a cord out of his thumb and put his hand to his ear. "Is that you, Chief? You're where?"

  
  


He went into the living room toward the couch. He pulled away a cushion and out popped Chief Quimby. 

  
  


"Here's your assignment, Gadget," he said showing him a piece of paper. Gadget took it and read out loud:

  
  


"Important plans to nuclear weapon has been stolen. This could be a MAD plot. Report to City Hall for further instructions. This message will self-destruct."

  
  


Gadget crumbled up the letter. "Don't worry, Chief. I'm always on duty!" And with that, he tossed the letter over his shoulder and it landed on the couch. 

  
  


BOOM! The letter exploded.

  
  


"Why do I put up with him?" Chief Quimby growled.

  
  


Gadget returned to the kitchen. Penny had heard the whole conversation. Business as usual, she thought to herself.

  
  


"I'm on a case, Penny," Gadget told her as Brain trotted in. "Stay home, it's far too dangerous. Take care of Penny, Brain."

  
  


Far too dangerous my eye! Penny thought to herself. In the past two to three years she lived with Gadget, she had always followed him and defeated Dr. Claw's schemes. Sure, she got caught by MAD agents mostly, but she had always escaped (with a little help from Brain).

  
  


"Okay Uncle Gadget," she said. "Be careful."

  
  


As soon as he was out the door, Penny turned to Brain. "You know the drill," she instructed him. "Follow him, Brain. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

  
  


"Rrright!" Brain said, in his growling kind of voice. He followed Gadget out the door.

  
  


Meanwhile, at Dr. Claw's secret headquarters, Claw himself was watching Gadget on his computer screen with his pet, MAD cat.

  
  


"So, Gadget," he hissed. "Again you are meddling with my plans. And again I will have to eliminate you. But this time, it's going to be different. This time, I'll be the one to do it, not my agents. You know what they say, if you want something done right..."

  
  


He laughed maniacally out loud, MAD cat snickered softy.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2- Tension arises

  
  


Penny was at the house, waiting patiently for a message from Brain. Over and over, she thought about the previous cases that she helped her uncle with. She only did this because she was worried about him all the time and didn't want to lose another family member...

  
  


Her parents died when she was eleven. That's when she came to live with her uncle and Brain and started getting involved in his cases. She didn't mind letting him have all the credit. Yet...

  
  


There were some days when he got on her nerves. On some cases, she asked if she and Brain could come along, but he usually said it was too dangerous. That didn't bother her when she was eleven, but by the time she was twelve it bothered her a bit. During the first year she helped her uncle, she got caught by MAD agents a lot, so she understood that he didn't want her to get hurt. But the second year, she only was captured once or twice. Nowadays, she was hardly caught at all. She could take care of herself.

  
  


Another thing. Every time Penny and her uncle would be enjoying a day, he would get an assignment and leave her with Brain. He was always so busy. Penny knew that her uncle cared about her, but she couldn't help feeling upset that he was always busy.

  
  


There was something else too. Whenever she told him her suspicions about some of his cases, he told her that it was ridiculous and said it was all her imagination, like she was a little girl. Well, she wasn't a little girl anymore, and her suspicions were usually correct.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought out loud. "I've never complained about this before. I have to keep cool."

  
  


She couldn't afford to lose her temper during one of his cases. She had to keep her secret about following her uncle. For if Claw ever, ever found out, he'd destroy her and would finally succeed at destroying her uncle. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

  
  


Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was meeting with another police officer at City Hall. Brain was hiding nearby. 

  
  


"This is what happened," the police officer explained. "The army was making designs for a nuclear war missal. In the wrong hands, it could be deadly. It disappeared yesterday. We think MAD is behind this. You have to go to the army captain in a downtown and investigate."

  
  


"I'm on the case," said Gadget. He left. Brain was about to follow him when he saw the other police officer speaking to a computer screen.

  
  


"Gadget bought it, boss," said the police officer. "It was easier fooling him than Quimby,"

  
  


"Excellent," a shocked Brain heard the voice of Doctor Claw respond. "Gadget has no idea what I have in store for him. This time, he will not escape."

  
  


Brain ran after Gadget. He had to contact Penny...

  
  


"What is it Brain?" Penny asked the picture of Brain on her watch-screen.

  
  


Brain began to charade what he saw to Penny. "It's all a trap?! Oh no! Go follow him. I'll be right there."

  
  


Penny grabbed her computer book, and her jacket. She had to be more careful not to get caught this time. If a MAD agent caught her or Brain.... she couldn't bear to think it.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3- Caught!

  
  


Gadget was wandering around in a building, waiting for this army captain guy to show up.

  
  


"Why isn't he here?" he wondered out loud. "Maybe I'm too late. Maybe MAD agents are here and have him prisoner."

  
  


Brain was lurking beside him, dressed like a soldier. So far, Gadget didn't notice him. Maybe, he thought. Just maybe, he won't think I'm a MAD agent this time.

  
  


Suddenly, Gadget whirled around. "Don't think that phony disguise will fool me!" he shouted to Brain. "You're under arrest!"

Brain groaned. He thought too soon. He ran away; Gadget chased after him shouting, "Stop in the name of the law!"

  
  


Not too far away, Claw was staring at his computer screen. There was an intruder in the building, and he knew it wasn't Gadget.

  
  


"Well, well, well," murmured Claw. "If isn't Gadget's niece. What's she doing here?"

  
  


Suddenly, he had a thought. Gadget's niece was usually always with him when he solved the case. She was usually got caught snooping around by his agents. Why would Gadget bring his niece into his cases. It's very dangerous for a child. 

  
  


Even so, Gadget seemed like a fool. Could he really be solving the cases? Or was someone else protecting him. There was only one way to find out.

  
  


"It's time I meet this girl," Claw said to MAD cat. "This time, I'll let her come to me. You know what they say... CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!" he screamed, pounding his fist toward MAD cat when he saw him laughing.

  
  


Penny snuck around the building, looking for some clues. She came across a door labeled MAD. 

  
  


Should I go in? she wondered. It could be dangerous. But this could be a clue. What should I do?

  
  


Claw was watching the image of Penny standing outside his the door to his room on the computer screen.

  
  


"Yes," he hissed softly. You know you want to go in. I will find out what's going on... even if it mean destroying you!" MAD laughed softly.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gadget was still chasing Brain. "Go-Go-Gadget Cuffs!" he shouted. Handcuffs popped out of Gadget's sleeve, cuffing Brain.

  
  


"You look that MAD agent I always see on my cases," said Gadget, looking at Brain. "Well, this time I've got you!"

  
  


Brain growled. Where was Penny when he needed her?

  
  


"Wait a minute!" Gadget said, looking at Brain. "You're no MAD agent! You're- you're my dog!"

  
  


Oh no! Brain panicked. He finally recognized me! What do I do

  
  


"Brain, what are you doing here?!" Gadget demanded. "You're supposed to be taking care of Penny! Is she here?!"

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger. Please read and review! Oh yeah, and Part 2 is coming soon; I'm working on it!

  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inspector Gadget, I'm a devoted fan who was really ticked when Nickelodeon canceled it. (I have to get those videos sometime)

  
  
  
  


A Secret Revealed: Part 2 by Gogirl

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4- First Meeting

  
  


Brain was shocked. For the first time in years, he had been recognized by Gadget. What was he going to do?

  
  


"What are you doing here, Brain?" Gadget demanded once again. "Did you bring Penny with you?"

  
  


Brain couldn't answer. He sure hoped Penny wasn't going to get caught by Gadget as well. 

  
  


"You've been doing this the whole time haven't you?" asked Gadget. "Brain, I can take care of my--.."

  
  


Just as he was about to finish his sentence, something struck hard on the back of his head and everything went black.

  
  


"Got him," said one of the two MAD agents behind him, holding a club. "Let's get him to that room."

  
  


"Should we take that mutt too?" asked the other MAD agent, pointing to Brain who was growling at them.

  
  


"Sure, whatever," said the first agent who began to drag Gadget away. Brain snarled and tried to bite the agent's hand as a rescue attempt, but the other agent grabbed him by his collar and, following the first agent, dragged him away. He tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the agent was too strong.

  
  


Brain whimpered sadly. He had failed in protecting Gadget. And he had been helping Gadget even before Penny came to live with them! What was Claw going to do with them? Did he have Penny as well? If he didn't, she was their only hope for escape. He wondered how hard the agent hit Gadget. Maybe when he came to, he wouldn't remember he found Brain...

  
  


Penny stood outside the door. This is ridiculous, she told herself. I'm going in, and that's that.

  
  


She opened the door and peered in. The room was dark and almost empty except for a desk with a chair. The chair was turned away so she couldn't tell if someone was in it or not. On the desk was a computer and a gray and black tabby cat who sort of grinned at her in a evil way.

  
  


"Welcome, my dear," said a voice from behind the chair. "Please make yourself comfortable."

  
  


"No, thank you," said Penny coolly. She didn't trust this person; she had an eerie sensation she heard this voice before. "Who are you?"

  
  


"Oh, come now," the voice continued, a hand reaching out to stroke the cat. "From all the times you've been snooping around with your uncle, and all the times my agents have caught you, I'd think you would recognize the voice of your old *friend*, Dr. Claw by now."

  
  


"Claw!" exclaimed a shocked Penny; it had been a long time since she heard his voice. She bolted toward the door, but not before it automatically shut. She tried to open it, but it was no use.

  
  


"It can lock when I shut it, you silly little girl," Claw's voice boomed triumphantly. "Now, why don't we discuss business?"

  
  


"Business?!" Penny yelled defiantly. "What business?! By the way, I'm thirteen years old; I'm not a 'little girl'!!"

  
  


"Such spirit," Claw said coldly. "Unfortunately, that won't save your uncle."

  
  


"What do you mean?!" she screamed. "What have you done with him?! If you or your flunkies hurt him, I swear..."

  
  


"If you want him to live," said Claw fiercely. "you'll give me some answers!"

  
  


"What answers? I don't know what you're talking about!"

  
  


"What I'm talking about is why you're always at his cases when he's supposed to be alone. Not even a fool like him would bring a child when he's investigating!"

  
  


Penny was silent.

  
  


"Answer me, girl!" snapped Claw. "My patience is running out, and so are the minutes he'll live if you don't tell me whatever little secret you have!"

  
  


Penny was stunned. What do I do? she thought desperately.

  
  


"ANSWER ME!!!"

  
  


Chapter 5- The Secret is Out

  
  


Brain sat in the locked room the MAD agents put him in with Gadget. Gadget was still unconscious, but Brain figured he was going to be okay.

  
  


What do I do? Brain thought in desperation. His situation was hopeless. Even if Penny was safe, Gadget would still remember he recognize him. And then their secret would be out. What would he say? Even worse, what if Claw finds out? 

  
  


Brain had even bigger things to think about. What did MAD have up their sleeve for eliminating Gadget this time? What was going to happen to them? Brain was sure he didn't want to know.

  
  


Meanwhile, Penny was still staling in response to Dr. Claw's question. She had know idea what to do.

  
  


"Well?" he asked her. "Tell me!"

  
  


"I won't!" said Penny defiantly.

  
  


There was a long period of silence in the room. Penny was afraid Claw was scream at her again. Strangely, he didn't.

  
  


In fact, he laughed.

  
  


"No need to tell me now," he said softly. "In fact, I think I already know what you're hiding."

  
  


Penny froze.

  
  


"Yes, it's clear to me now. Gadget hasn't been foiling my plans at all. He might have unwittingly stopped me by causing a clumsy accident, but that's probably it. He hasn't been stopping me; you have."

  
  


Penny's blood ran cold.

  
  


"I'm right aren't I?" said Claw triumphantly. "You make a formidable foe, for a child. You have been protecting him, despite you were risking your life. This changes everything."

  
  


"What's your plan now?" Penny asked, trying not to be scared.

  
  


"You'll see," said Claw mysteriously. "For now, why don't you join your uncle?"

  
  


He pressed a button on his computer and a trap door opened under Penny. She fell down the chute and into a room.

  
  


She managed to stand up and dust herself off. There was a familiar bark behind her. She turned around and saw...

  
  


"Brain!" Penny exclaimed as her faithful dog rushed to greet her. "What are you doing here? Where's Uncle Gadget?"

  
  


Brain pointed to a spot where a knocked-out Gadget lay. Penny saw that Brain looked nervous. "What is it, Brain?"

  
  


Brain tried to charade what happened, but it was so fast Penny couldn't understand it. "Slow down," she said. "Tell me what happened."

  
  


Brain did it again very slowly and Penny turned pale.

  
  


"He saw you?" Brain nodded.

  
  


"Oh man," she moaned, sitting down. "What are we going to do?"

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6- Confession

  
  


Gadget opened his eyes to find himself in a room with Penny and Brain. "Penny!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I mean, I know Brain is here, but I wasn't sure you were here..." He stopped when he saw Penny looking darkly at Brain. "Penny, what's going on?"

  
  


Penny sighed. There was no way out of this one. He'd find out sooner or later anyway.

  
  


"You may want to sit down for this," she said.

  
  


"Okay," he sat down. "Did MAD kidnap you? I should have known. Only Claw could come up with such a plot, just to distract me from finding those weapon plans."

  
  


"I wasn't kidnaped and there is no weapon plans," Penny explained. "It was a setup to trap you."

  
  


"You and your imagination," sighed Gadget. "That police officer told me-..."

  
  


"The police officer was a MAD agent!" Penny burst out. "For once, won't you at least listen to what I have to say instead of thinking I made it up?!"

  
  


Gadget backed away, slightly hurt.

  
  


"I'm sorry," Penny apologized. "It's just that every time I tell you my suspicions about your cases, you don't believe me and they usually turn out to be true."

  
  


"Really?" asked Gadget. "Gee, I didn't know."

  
  


"That's partially my fault. I never told you."

  
  


"What else have you never told me? Does this have to do with why Brain follows me around?"

  
  


Penny tried not to look at her uncle as she spoke. "Yeah. He follows you because I ask him to. He has saved you from MAD agents that you don't even identify. The truth is, you haven't really solved a case. Usually I have been doing it for you and let you have all the credit. Me and Brain have been following you, even though you tell us to stay home."

  
  


She turned around, not wanting to see his reaction.

  
  


Gadget was shocked. He, considered the world's greatest detective, had never even solved a case or thwarted Dr. Claw's schemes; his niece, his dead sister's daughter and his dog had! He didn't know what to do, how to react, or how to feel. He felt stupid, shocked, angry all at the same time.

  
  


"There, I said it," Penny spoke, her back turned to him. "I'll understand if you're mad at us."

  
  


Gadget couldn't speak. Instead he turned around, trying to let it all sink in. He needed time; time to think things straight, to think of a way out of this dilemma, and to think of what to do.

  
  


Brain eyed his two masters, their backs turned to each other. He couldn't help but whine. This was a big secret that was revealed. Will they ever speak to each other again? And more importantly, how do they get out of this prison?

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


Okay, two things: 1) I'm working on the third part which will reveal more about why Penny lives with her uncle. I hope you like this part. 2) I'm glad you like this story so far, but tell me (and be honest); would you guys be so accepting if I wrote a fanfic about the movie? I have an idea in the back of my head about it and I just wanted your opinion on it because I know some of you weren't too crazy about it. Please state your answer in your review, okay?

  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gadget; DIC does. However, my favorite episodes are "The Boat", the one where Gadget has a robot copy of himself, and the time traveling episodes.

  
  


A Secret Revealed: Part 3 by Gogirl

  
  


Chapter 7- Memories

  
  


Inspector Gadget sat in the room he, Penny, and Brain had been in for the past hour. He had just learned what had been a big shock for him; his niece and Brain had been solving his cases for him. They hadn't spoken for the past hour; in fact, they weren't even looking at each other. 

  
  


Why is she always so headstrong? Gadget thought to himself. I told her to stay home most of my cases and what does she do? She follows me and solves most of my cases! Why is she so difficult now?

  
  


It's because she reminds you so much of Rachel, he realized. Rachel, Rachel, why did you have to die?

  
  


Rachel was Gadget's sister, and Penny's mother. Rachel was pretty much exactly like Penny: smart, brave, they even looked alike, except Rachel didn't wear her blond hair in pigtails like Penny.

  
  


Before Rachel got married and had Penny, she spent most of her time with him. She even went with him on some of his cases. The three made a pretty good team; Rachel, Brain, and himself. Come to think of it, Rachel was the brains of the whole outfit.

  
  


He remembered a case in France; they spent most of the time sight-seeing. They passed a store that sold fur. Rachel commented that it was a store only Cruella De Vile would love.

  
  


Gadget smiled. Rachel always was the animal rights activist. Rachel, he thought. I miss you so much. Why did you go?

  
  


When Rachel got married, she told Gadget to be more careful since she wasn't going to be on his cases as much. He said that he could take care of himself; she said his ego was getting larger.

  
  


As she was thinking about this, it dawned on Gadget that she was right! He had been considering himself the world's greatest detective when Penny solved most of the cases. He had to admit, she was a smart girl who would make a good detective herself someday.

Too bad he was so busy with his cases he never got to spend a lot of time with her. Rachel would be disappointed.

  
  


How was he going to adjust to this change? He needed more time to think this out, but he felt as thought if he didn't say something to Penny soon he was going to explode.

  
  


What would he do? What would Rachel want him to do?

  
  


Chapter 8- Bonding

  
  


This is getting ridiculous, Penny thought. We haven't spoken to each other in an hour. If we don't talk soon, I think I'm going to crack!

  
  


Brain was so bored he couldn't keep awake. I hope they start talking again soon, he thought. We have got to get out of here before Dr. Claw does away with us.

  
  


Suddenly, Penny spoke. "Do you even miss her?"

  
  


Gadget turned around. "Who are you talking about?"

"My mother."

"What does she have to do with this?" Gadget asked.

  
  


"Everything," Penny answered, turning around. "Before she died, she told me she spent most of her time solving her cases with you and Brain. When she got married, you told her not to worry about you on your own; you said you could take care of yourself."

  
  


"Yeah," Gadget said dryly. "I guess I was wrong, on account of I'm so stupid I never solved any of my cases."

  
  


"I never said you were stupid!" Penny exclaimed.

  
  


"Oh yeah? Then how come you followed me on my cases?"

  
  


"Because I was worried about you and I didn't want you to get hurt!" Penny yelled.

  
  


There was a brief period of silence. "You didn't want me to get hurt?"

  
  


"Of course. You're pretty much all I've got left and I don't want to lose you. You're not stupid, you just... um... come at things the wrong. Maybe if you think about the more *realistic* solutions of your cases, you'll do a better job. You might think you're an idiot, but you're my idiot, Inspector Gadget, and I won't let anybody take you away from me."

  
  


"You mean that?"

  
  


"Of course. I'm sorry me helping you with your cases might have hurt you like that. I don't want to hurt you."

  
  


Gadget smiled. "I care about you too. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You and your mother meant too much to me for me to hurt any of you. That's why I'm reluctant to bring you on my cases; I don't want to lose you the way I lost your mom."

  
  


"I guess I understand."

  
  


"So, do you have an idea of how to get out of here?"

  
  


"Actually, I've been coming up with an escape plan for the last hour. Stand back." she instructed.

  
  


Gadget and Brain backed into the wall. Penny pointed her arm at the locked door and pressed a button on her computer watch. A red laser light shot out of her watch and blasted a hole in the door.

  
  


"Wowsers!" exclaimed Gadget. "I had no idea you could do that!"

  
  


"Well, there are a lot of things you never knew about me," said Penny. "Now lets get out of here!"

  
  


"Aren't we going to stop Claw?" asked Gadget. "He's right here, isn't he?"

  
  


"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Penny. "And I'll give you two good reasons why not: 1) Claw found out that I've been helping you. I think he might want kill all of us."

  
  


"Okay," agreed Gadget. "But what's the second reason?"

  
  


Just then, a group of MAD agents rushed in the room; all of them very huge and mean-looking (not to mention all of them were very stupid, as they usually are).

  
  


"How about that?" Penny said, pointing to the agents.

  
  


"Okay, I'm convinced," Gadget said quickly.

  
  


"GET THEM!!" screamed one of the MAD agents.

  
  


"Go-Go-Gadget skates!" yelled Gadget, grabbing Penny and Brain. His Gadget skates popped out of his shoes, and (carrying Penny and Brain) skated as fast as he could away from the pursuing agents.

  
  


They hurried toward the exit, the agents closing in on them.

  
  


"The door is locked!" exclaimed Gadget, trying to open the door. 

  
  


"Oh for crying out loud!" snorted Penny. "Don't you remember how we opened the locked door to the room?!" She moved Gadget and Brain aside, pulled out her watch....

A few seconds later, the agents came to the locked exit, but the three were nowhere in sight. All they found were the remains of the exit door; a huge hole blasted by some kind of laser.

  
  


When Dr. Claw was informed of Gadget's escape, he was NOT happy. "Curses!" he screamed, pounding his fist near MAD cat. "I'll get you for sure next time, Gadget! Because now, I KNOW YOUR SECRET!!"

  
  


Chapter 9- The Aftermath

  
  


Hours later, Gadget was sitting alone in the living room. What happened today was such a big shock for him. What was more shocking is that he hadn't told Chief Quimby what he had learned. Why should he have? He had helped Penny and Brain escape from the MAD agents, and they had saved him as well. They BOTH deserved credit for this one. 

  
  


He had to admit, the past years cases he had since Rachel's death had been kind of lonely for him when he was working alone. It was nice to work in a group again. Now that Penny had proved that she could take care of herself, he asked her if she would like to help him... on the cases when she wasn't busy with school or something like that. Brain could go with him other times. She happily agreed.

  
  


Maybe, he thought. Just maybe, with a group, Claw can finally be stopped. This what Rachel would have wanted. She would be so proud of her daughter... and her brother (once he solved more cases on his own, of course.)

  
  


The End

  
  


Okay, I hoped you liked the end of the story, and that you didn't think it was too corny. But I figured THE TRUTH about the relationship of Penny and Inspector Gadget should be told (if you think about another fanfiction A CERTAIN SOMEBODY WROTE THAT WAS REALLY STUPID THAT I WILL NOT MENTION, if you know what I mean) and that Penny's mother should be told about. I thought Gadget should have a sister.

  
  


Also, I think I have an idea for a IG movie fic ( I'll tell you about it in a minute), but would I have to suggest the category for the movie section, or should I put it here in the cartoon section? 

  
  


Okay, the fic takes place about a week after the movie. Gadget (or John Brown) is reflecting on his past, including the death of his mother and his sisters, when Penny came into his life, and his recent accident that made him Inspector Gadget. I think that the movie Gadget needs a past, since details on his dead family members were not mentioned. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.

  
  


- Gogirl

  
  


  
  



End file.
